


Silver's day off

by PUNsexual



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, protect the naive fluffball, silver is cute, silver looks good in dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNsexual/pseuds/PUNsexual
Summary: After the event's of sonic generations, silver decides to take this opportunity to spend a day in the past that doesn't involve fighting some evil super villain.





	Silver's day off

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you can't handle a male hedgehog being a precious naive cinnamon roll in a dress, then do not read this. your heart will explode form cuteness. this is your only warning.

It was another beautiful day in station square. The sky was gorgeous and everyone was happy. And while his time was certainly better than it ever has been, the past was still far superior when it comes to practically every aspect.

After sonic’s birthday fiasco, silver had decided to remain in the past. He rarely got the chance to visit on his own time, as so far every time he’s come here it’s because the future’s in danger… again. But now he was presented with the option to stay in the past and finally get the chance to explore and see the wonders of the world that were lost in his time. How could he possibly say no to that?

After catching up with blaze, and speaking to a few of sonic and his other friends, he set off to the nearest city (after receiving directions from sonic). He couldn’t help but gaze in awe as he flew towards the city of towering buildings and dazzling lights that would easily blind you if you dare stare at them at night.

When he first arrived he spent nearly an entire hour just walking the city streets, admiring every little detail of every little thing. He listened to all the sounds around him, the passing cars, the chatting people, the busy stores full of customers. He took in the smells of the various little carts of food he found on nearly every street of the large city. Everything about this city was so colorful and alive! Far different from the various destroyed cities that lay scattered in his future. Even some of the better cities of his time simply could not compare to just one of the cities in sonic's time. 

After his hour of sightseeing, his grumbling stomach signaled to him that it was time for a lunch break. But where to eat? He passed by many restaurants and small stores with food on his little exploration, but he had no idea what kinds of food they had. Earlier he had walked by a small building that sonic had said had the best chili dogs in the united kingdom. Then again if they were as spicy as the ones sonic had at his party, he’d rather avoid that. There was also a small ice cream parlor, filled with an assortment of people all trying to escape the summer’s cruel heat. He decided that would be the best place to go as he wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. 

As he rounded a corner to make his way to the parlor, he was stopped by the most intoxicating smell ever. Across the street to his left, was a small food stand, with a large opening showing a kitchen and various cooks. It looked like a store was cut in half and they stopped building the wall and door halfway and just left it there. Obviously it looked very different from the other restaurants he has seen. Curiosity overpowered him as he used his psychokinesis to quickly fly over the cars and land before the small food stand. Inside the opening of the building was an impressive, yet small, kitchen with about two humans and one mobian working in it. There were odd round seats with no backs resting on poles out of the ground, and not one person sitting on them. Why isn’t anyone here? The smell of whatever food is being prepared within there should be enough to lure any hungry person to it. He decided to take one of the empty seats, grateful for the small bit of shade the overhead tarp provided. One of the humans, a somewhat chubby male with a shaggy beard noticed him and quickly wrapped up whatever he was doing to come and take his order.

“Hello sir,” He greeted warmly. “What can i getcha?”

Uhh…” Silver had no idea. He looked around for some sort of indication as to what food was provided here, and noticed an overhead menu, displaying several images of various foods. One image in particular interested him, a large oddly shaped corn chip stuffed with meat and several other things. 

“Uh, one taco please.” Taco? He wondered for a moment if it tasted similar to a chili dog. Oh chaos he hoped not. His stomach probably wouldn’t be able to handle another one of those spicy gut bombs.

“Sure thing. What would you like on it?”

Silver glanced at the menu once again. So many options for just one type of food! He didn’t bother with reading over all the options and just ordered whatever was on the picture. The man merely nodded and walked away to prepare his meal. Silver paid close attention to how this taco thing was made. They’d cook up some ground beef, warm up the weird shaped cornchip, then place the meat inside it, and finally add all the toppings that you ordered on top of it. Not only did it smell good, but it looked delicious! Silver licked his lips as the man placed the taco on a napkin and handed it to the hungry hedgehog.

“So will that be cash, credit, or rings?” The man asked.

Silver nearly missed the question as he was about to taste this new type of food.

“Oh! Rings.”

“Then that’ll be five rings.” 

Silver obliged and tapped into his collection of rings to make seven appear from nowhere. He handed them to the man, and he thanked him before walking away to put his payment away. Silver briefly questioned how the rings do that, but shrugged it off as he took a large bite from his taco.

Sweet chaos…

It was the best thing he’d ever tasted! The meat was so juicy, and the cornchip thing was so crunchy! And the toppings! He had no idea was some of them were, but he didn’t care. Needless to say his small meal was quickly consumed. 

With his hunger satisfied for now, he continued his little adventure in station square.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Perhaps it might have been better to get ice cream after all. He had no idea that food could make you so… gassy. 

After an embarrassing incident of letting one rip on accident in front of a large crowd, silver flew away to a slightly less crowded area in the town. Why would something so delicious be so cruel to you?

It took some time, and a quick stop to the little hedgehogs room, for the tacos gassy side effect to fade away. Next time he should probably ask questions about what he’s considering to eat before ordering it.

As he continued down another one of the city streets, he noticed the air has gotten much cooler, and that the moon was starting to come out onto the sky. Pretty soon his little adventure and sonic’s birthday would come to an end.

Sonic’s birthday… that sure was an experience. After all it’s not everyday you see two versions of your friend from different timelines… universes? He’s not really sure. He felt a twinge of embarrassment for attacking sonic like he did, thinking he was some faker that was after the chaos emeralds. It seemed like a possibility at the time, and considering what was going on he had every right to be as cautious and suspicious as he was. And what was up with that weird destroyed city with the lava and weird lava monsters? It made him feel kinda off when he and sonic were fighting there. 

His mind began to wander as he looked back to what happened only a few hours ago. That whole fight that the two sonic’s had with the two eggman's and that monstrous time eater thing was an amazing spectacle. And when the battle was won they all appeared in the present and continued sonic’s birthday like nothing happened. Everyone chatted, played games, ate an assortment of foods, and gave the older sonic presents. He felt kinda bad, seeing as he had nothing to give to sonic. If he knew it was his birthday he could’ve gotten him something, and maybe make up for attacking him like that.

He paused for a moment, pondering this thought. It was still sonic’s birthday, so why couldn’t he get him a present? But what does he like, aside from chili dogs of course. Maybe if he did a quick fly around the city he could spot a store that looked like it’d have something sonic would enjoy.

After some time, a particularly large store caught his eye. Honey clothing? Sonic doesn't seem like the type who likes to wear a lot of clothes. But it wasn’t the name that caught his eye, but rather one of the large posters plastered onto one of its windows. ‘ _ want to be as fast as a speeding hedgehog? Buy out super sonic running shoes. These shoes have the blue blurs stamp of approval! Only 299$!’  _

_ ‘Two hundred and ninety nine dollars for a pair of shoes like sonic’s?!’  _ He thought to himself. He wondered ‘ _ is this where sonic gets his shoes from?’ _ If that was the case then this would be the best place to start hunting down a gift for sonic.

As he entered he was greeted by the cool air of the buildings air conditioning and a young human woman at a large counter with a small line of people gathered in front of it.

The store somehow looked even bigger on the inside, and despite it being crammed with people and clothing everywhere you looked, there was still enough room to move freely. It was a lot to take in, so he took a deep breath and began to browse through the store.

As he walked through the store, he noticed most of the clothing selections were rather fancy, and very expensive. Not like he couldn't buy them with the ridiculous amount of rings he’s collected, but he thought it was absurd that clothes could cost that much. And why was their sections dedicated to only one gender and age group? He could understand the age part, but why gender? Most of the clothes looked the same, excluding some of the more feminine clothing in the women's section. He merely shrugged it off and was about to go down the next aisle when something caught his eye. It was a small clothes rack with a fifty percent off sign atop it. One of the clothing pieces in particular caught his eye. It wasn’t anywhere near as fancy as most of the clothes in the store, but at the same time it was just as beautiful. It was a dress for mobians around his size, with a white string that would tie around the back of your neck and act as the sleeves. The dress had no back, for mobians who had things such as wings, fins, or quills like himself. The dress ended just above his ankles and the color was mostly white, but blurred to sky blue at the bottom. It reminded him of a cloudy sky. He wasn’t sure why but he always enjoyed looking at the sky, as there was something just so beautiful about it. Especially at night, when the sky is filled with thousands of stars. He’d never get tired of a sight like that.

As he took the dress from the rack, he reminded himself that he was here to get a gift for sonic, not to buy things for himself. But he had plenty of rings, and it’s not like he can’t keep looking if he decides to get this for himself. What’s the harm in treating himself to something nice? So without a second though he made his way to a section of the store with little rooms he saw people go in to try on clothes they selected. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


While he wasn’t a fashion expert he knew that this dress didn’t quite fit with his usual attire, but aside from that he really liked how it looked on him. It was rather loose, making it so it didn’t cling to the body like some of the more fancy and figure showing dresses he saw. He liked making the skirt swirl around, making a cooling breeze as it spun. He admired himself in the large mirror more suited for humans, and smiled. In his home, he rarely saw any fancy clothing. And while some of the more spruced up cities may have things like this, his didn’t. It took him years to find the outfit he has now, but when he saw it he knew he had to have it. Not only were the boots super durable and good for combat, they looked really cool too.

He decided to get this for himself, and now he’ll have something nice to brighten up his day when he returns home.

He spent nearly a half hour searching the last bit of the store and the only thing he saw that may interest sonic where the very shoes he already owns. He sighed in annoyance as he’d have to search for another store for a gift. Maybe he should just do what his friend tails did and get him a chili dog. 

As his mind began to go over what stores he saw and what little he knows about sonic’s interests he approached the now empty counter and handed the dress to the employee. As she scanned the price tag she smiled at the young hedgehog and began a casual conversation.

“Did you find everything you were looking for?” She asked cheerily.

Silver sighed “No.”

“Sorry about that sir. Was their something in particular you were looking for?”

“No… well kinda? I was looking for a gift for my friend. But i don’t really know much about what he likes.”

“Well, when all else fails i usually go for a gift card.” She chuckled.

Silver grinned at the comment, and thought about the suggestion.

_ ‘What’s a gift card?’  _ He mentally questioned.

“Your total is thirty five dollars or rings.” She said, interrupting his train of thought.

Silver nodded his head as he repeated his earlier action of making a pile of rings appear from seemingly nowhere in order to pay for his new piece of clothing. As the lady began to count the rings, she continued to converse with him.

“So are you getting this for a girlfriend?” She asked as she continued to count.

“Actually i’m getting it for myself. I usually don’t see nice clothing where i’m from so i thought i’d get something nice for myself while i can.” Silver explained.

The woman paused, and glanced at silver oddly. She placed the rings she was holding back onto the countertop and eyed silver. Was it something he said? Was their something on his face? Why was she looking at him so oddly?

“You’re a guy, right?” She questioned.

Silver was confused at her question but replied. “Yes?... why do you need to know?”

She froze for a moment, and kept opening her mouth as if to say something. She cleared her throat and finally managed to speak.

“W-well it's just that, um… this is a dress. And you know, dresses are for girls.” She nervously explained.

Silver was just getting more confused. He knew women wore dresses, what was wrong with him wearing one? 

“And?” He questioned.

“Well you said you’re a guy. And like i said, dresses are for girls. Not guys.”

“How come?” 

She paused once more, and was trying to choose her words wisely.

“Dresses are made for women, not men. Like how tuxedos are made for men and not women. Theirs clothes for each gender to wear, and if a guy wears girl clothes, or vice versa its…”

She stopped. It took her a minute or two to find her words once again.

“It’s weird. We have different clothes for a reason.” She finished her statement.

Silver just stared at her, making her seem nervous and uncomfortable. She gingerly put the dress aside and stepped out from behind the counter.

“If you’re looking for something nice to wear that’s still casual i can help you look. We have a wide selection of summer clothing that i’m sure yo-”

“No thanks,” Silver interrupted. “I’d just like my dress please. I don’t like wearing alot of clothes, and the dress is just fine.” 

“But sir, its for women!” She exclaimed once again. 

This was getting ridiculous. He simply couldn't figure out the reason behind what this woman was saying. What was wrong with him wearing clothing more for women? In his city people would be lucky to have clothing that didn’t have giant holes and tears in it. People would literally be fighting each other for something like this, boy or girl. He simply stayed at the counter, hoping that this lady would stop wasting his time and just let him finish his purchase.

“Look ma’am, i’m kinda on a tight schedule so can you please just let me buy this?” He tried to reason.

The woman was about to retort, when she suddenly started wide eyed at the store entrance. Silver looked to the door and was surprised to see none other than sonic himself, alongside his pink companion amy rose.

“-ok get ready to see your present sonic!” Amy said as she pulled sonic in by the arm. Looks like she had the same idea as silver. As they walked in, amy was surprised to see silver, and eagerly ran to the counter, releasing her iron grip on sonic’s hand.

“Hey silver! Surprised to see you here.” 

“Hi amy.” 

He glanced at sonic who was approaching the two hedgehogs with a grin.

“Sup silver? I didn’t take you for a hedgehog that likes clothes that much?” He joked.

“Not really. But i really liked this dress and wanted to buy it, but this lady’s acting really weird and isn’t letting me get it.” He admitted.

Sonic was silent for a moment, before turning his attention to the flabbergasted woman who stood before the trio. He crossed his arms as his emerald eyes stared into the woman's own terrified brown ones.

“Hey lady, are you gonna let him buy it or what?” 

Her tongue was tied. She just started at the hero, unable to say her previous comments to him. She tried to avert his gaze, but was met with another pair of judging and somewhat angry green eyes, and innocent, confused gold ones. She gulped as she tried to explain the reason behind her actions. I mean come on, this is sonic she’s talking to. Surely he’d understand her reason, right? If that was the case, then why did she feel like she was going to faint from fear? And why were all the other customers looking at her like she’s doing something wrong?

“I-i,” She stuttered. “He’s a guy and…” She paused again. “Well, he want to buy, and wear, a dress and-”

“I’m just gonna stop you right there ma’am.” Sonic interrupted. “Lemme guess. You’re going to say that he can’t wear it cause he’s a guy, right?” 

The woman could only nod her head, as there was no chance she’d be able to form even a single word at the moment.

“And you won’t sell him that because you think it’s weird, right?” Again, a simple nod to reply.

Sonic sighed and shook his head.

“Look lady, how about you keep your rude and judgemental comments to yourself and just let the guy buy his clothes? It’s not your place to judge him and say he can’t wear this cause he’s a guy. It’s your job to merely help him find what he needs and to let him buy what he wants. Now how about you get on that so we can all be done here, ok?”

The woman's face was simply priceless. She turned as red as knuckles fur, and was embarrassed to silence. She walked back to the counter and finished counting silvers rings, placed silvers new dress in a bag and rather roughly handed it to him.

Amy then walked up to the counter and said “Also, i have an order here under the name amy rose. Why don’t you be a dear and bring me what i purchased please.” Amy teased, making the woman even more angered and embarrassed. This probably was one of the worst days of her life, getting lectured by sonic the hedgehog and seen as a judgemental asshole. She angrily stopped into the back room, and returned moments later with a large shoe box, and slammed it onto the counter before disappearing back into the room. Clearly she didn’t want to make a fool of herself anymore and decided to hide until they left. As amy eagerly took the box and shoved it into sonic's arms, the crowd began to dissipate as the customers either left to take their business elsewhere, or continued their shopping. 

“Happy birthday sonic! It took forever to get this, but it was worth it!” She happily exclaimed.

Sonic grinned as he opened the box. His mouth hung open from surprise as he stared at pair of shoes. They were kinda similar to sonic’s current shoes, but also not. Silver thought they were shaped kind of like shadow’s hover shoes. Sonic’s expression changed to that of joy as he admired the new pair of kicks.

“No way!” He yelled. “Where did you find these?! I though honey clothes discontinued these!”

Amy giggled “I sent a letter to the headquarters of honey clothing to ask if they’d be willing to make a pair just for you. I figured it’d be really expensive, but seeing you happy would be all worth it. But after a month of waiting they sent me a letter saying they delivered these and more to the nearest store for me for free! Miss honey said to this of it as a token of thanks for saving the world so many times.” 

“Wow. that was really cool of honey to do that, and you to ames.” He said as he placed the box underneath his arm and used his now free arm to hug amy, much to her delight.

After a brief moment of silence, silver finally spoke.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks for the help sonic.” 

Sonic turned to silver and grinded.

“No problem silver!” 

Now amy turned her attention to silver, jumping in place eagerly.

“Well, aren’t you going to put it on?” She eagerly questioned.

Silver seemed a little uncomfortable by the sudden interest. Not to mention after that whole fiasco, he wondered if it’d be a good idea to wear it at all.

“Well…you’re not going to be all weird like that lady, are you?” He nervously asked.

Amy laughed at the comment. “Of course not silly! I bet she was just jealous that you can rock a dress better than her.”

He was still a little hesitant, but obliged. Using his powers he quickly slid on the dress and tied the lace into a nice little bow in the blink of an eye. Amy eyes sparkled as she beheld the sight.

“Wow! It looks amazing on you silver!” She admitted.

Silver couldn’t help but blushed, and glanced at sonic to see his reaction. He still had his usual grin on his muzzle instead of a disturbed look like that lady.

“I think it looks nice. Not really my thing, but still nice.”

The three then stepped out of the store, and were greeted by the setting sun. The air, while still rather warm, was even cooler than before. A light breeze made silver’s dress sway to the side. It felt rather nice. As sonic and amy began to walk away from the store, silver tagged along, unsure of what to do now. Now he had to get something to thank sonic with, and something to make up for fighting him. Well he’s here right now, maybe he can ask sonic what he likes and he can get him something tomorrow?

“Hey silver, what were you doing in there anyway? The clothes those stores sell is pretty fancy and expensive.” Sonic questioned.

Silver was thrown off guard by the question, but quickly replied.

“Well, i was trying to find a present for you and i saw the poster with your shoes on it so i thought i’d look in their.” 

Sonic grinned once more. “Aw, that’s really nice of ya silver, but you don’t have to. I’m not really the kinda guy who likes to get a lot of presents. I already got way to much stuff from the party. Just having you there to hang out with was good enough.” 

Silver would be lying if he said that this didn’t make him a little angry. He wasted so much time trying to find something for him, and he didn’t even want anything! How was he supposed to make up for the fight earlier today then?

“But i need to get you something!” He blurted out. Sonic stopped walking and looked at silver confused, making him blush from embarrassment.

“I-i want to make up for the fight we had in that weird white void.” He paused. “I was being stupid and paranoid and attacked you out of nowhere.” He shuffled his feet nervously.

Sonic laughed.

“Dude, you could've just said you were sorry if it made you feel that bad. It’s cool silver, that was in the past. And besides, if i got a present for every time someone attacked me like that, i’d be drowning in stuff right now.” he joked, making amy giggle.

Silver felt relieved when he said that, but he still felt bad about it. And not to mention he had to thank him for helping him out of that awkward situation with that lady in the store.

“No! I have to do something to make it up to you, and to thank you for helping me at the store.” He insisted.

Sonic paused for a moment, a contemplative look on his face. He turned to silver with one of the most serious expressions he’s ever seen sonic make.

“Buy us ice cream.”

Silver just stared at him confused.

“What?”

“You really wanna make things up to me so badly?” He asked.

Silver nodded his head.

“Then how about you treat me, amy and yourself to some ice cream. After all it’s still pretty hot outside, and the ice cream shop is still open for another hour.” He smirked.

Silver could only smile in return as they made their way to some delicious frozen treats, with amy suggesting some stores to silver that are much more open and friendlier to people. She even suggested he go shopping with her on her trip to the mall this weekend, and she’d help him find some accessories to go with his new dress. 

Looks like he’ll be staying in the past for a little bit longer than he planned.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this story and are wondering what shoes sonic got, its a new pair of the Hi-speed shoes from sonic adventure 2. i imagined that his old pair got destroyed, and that's why you don't see them anymore.


End file.
